Memories: A Zoey Story
by Clear Chronic Depression
Summary: When a disaster strikes at PCA, and Zoey and Chase are the only peope who survived, how will it effect thier relation-ship? It's better than it sounds!
1. A Disaster

**Memories:**

Zoey woke to the alarm, and screamed. Nicole, Zoey's room-mate, woke with a start, falling of the edge of her bunk.

"Zoey!" She groaned, rubbing her hip. Dana, Zoey's other room-mate, turned over and propped herself on her elbow.

"Sorry Nicole" Zoey mumbled. Dana smirked. "Still not used to the PCA alarms? Well, they are loud, I guess" Dana stood and walked into the bath-room.

"I'll be out in five minutes" She yelled over the splash of water. Nicole picked herself up, and limped to the walk-in closet. Zoey rolled here eyes. Nicole wasn't a morning person, to put it nicely.

Zoey hopped of the bunk bed and went to the dresser. She picked out a dark blue skirt, a dark blue tank-top, and some dark blue sneakers. Zoey put her blonde hair in a pony-tail.

Dana came out, dressed in a purple tube-top, purple jeans, and purple sandals. Her blonde/brown hair was in curls. Nicole, the slightly lazy one, came out last, dressed in a green T-shirt, green shorts, and green sneakers. Her brown hair was straight.

"Come on guys, let's go ride our Jet-X's" Zoey suggested. They headed out to the PCA bike-rack, and got their high-tech scooters. Zoey looked around, and spotted the girl's friend, Chase Matthews.

"Hey Chase, come here!" Zoey yelled.

Chase, to say the least, was cute. He had dark curly hair, and brown eyes. He walked over, and stopped next to Zoey. Anyone who knew Chase, knew he had a big crush on Zoey.

"Hey Zoey" Chase said. "Hey Chase" Dana and Nicole said together, and then Nicole laughed. "T-t-that was funny!" She giggled, while Dana just looked amused. "Hey Chase" Zoey smiled, and a red tinge crawled onto Chases cheeks. Just then, the PCA fire alarm sounded, and the school was in hysterics.

Everyone ran everywhere, and then there was a blast of fire, and everyone was knocked out.

Authors Note: I am really bad at controlling Zoey 101 characters (Or maybe not, I don't know) so please bear with me here, okay? Good! Next Chapter: Will Zoey be alright? Will anyone die? Check back in an hour, because this story will be updated! Today is March 5 2005! Thanks! My name is Chelsea, but I go by Zeneth! Oh, and I don't know what color Chase's eyes are!

Zeneth


	2. New Begining

**Memories-Chapter Two: New Beginning**

Zoey groaned, she felt as if she had been hit by a truck. She opened her eyes, and screamed at what she saw. Pacific Coast Academy was burnt. There were long scorch marks up and down the once white walls, and the windows were nothing but shards of melted glass.

She saw her best friends, Dana and Nicole, lying completely still. She hurried over to them, wincing at the pain in her body. She knelt next to Nicole, and started to shake her.

"Nicole! Nicole!" She yelled over and over again. "NICOLE!" She screamed, tears pouring down her scared face.

Zoey walked over to Dana, but it was the same. Her friends were dead. She looked at all her teachers, remembering the good times. She saw her friend Michael, and she even felt sorry for Logan,who had been a big jerk. But jerk or not, he didn't deserve to die.

She saw Chase, and ran over to him. She picked his upper body up gently, and hugged him. Kneeling there, she realized something: She loved Chase Matthews. She started to cry again, watching helplessly as her salty tears washed away the dirt on Chase's handsome face.

She looked up from her crying quickly enough to see Chase's hand twitch. She gasped, and started to yell.

"CHASE! CHASE?" Chase slowly opened his eyes, and blinked. "Zoey?" He croaked.

Zoey began to hug him harder. "I-I though you were dead" She choked through tears. Just then, Chase looked at PCA. He became deathly white. "Oh no" He whispered, and tears streamed silently down his face.

Zoey, having had seen so much it had put a huge strain on her, couldn't take any more stress, and fainted. Chase laid her gently down, and searched for something to get them far away from PCA.

Both their houses wouldn't do. They'd never see each other again, and their parents would be over protective. Moving away bricks and trash, Chase spotted Nicole's blue Jet-X. Picking Zoey up, he put her in the front of the Jet-X, and hopped on behind her. And they zoomed down the road, into a new beginning.

Author's Note: Okay that was chappie #2! Hope ya liked it, review!


	3. Where To?

**Memories-Chapter Three: Where To?**

Zoey woke to the sound of a dull roar. She rubbed her blood-shot eyes groggily and looked around. Apparently, she was on Nicole's blue Jet-X with Chase, zooming down some country road. Remembering the good times with Nicole brought tears to Zoey's eyes.

"Your up" Chase's voice startled her out of dream-land. "Hey" Zoey said softly, watching as the trees were swept away from her vision.

"Are you okay? Mentally, I mean" Chase asked, turning sharply to the right to avoid the high-way.

"I guess…It was just-just-They didn't deserve to die!" Zoey yelled, tears once again streaming down her face.

If Chase could have hugged Zoey without crashing, he would of. He felt her pain, but at the same time he was relived they were okay. Was he being selfish?

"Your right Zoey, no one deserved to die. But we can't help it now" Chase stopped the Jet-X next to a huge bush-like tree.

Zoey looked at Chase oddly. "Uh…what's here?" She asked. Chase stood and pushed back the over-bushy parts of the tree.

"You'll see. Come here" He motioned. Zoey got off the Jet-X and followed. Chase pushed her gently into to tree's cluster of leaves. But instead of being smothered, Zoey landed softly in a little leafy room. There were no walls, just leaves shaped like a wall would be.

There was a large towel on the floor, and a…mini fridge? Zoey turned to Chase, who had followed her in.

"I used to come here to think" Chase explained, motioning at the fridge and towel.

"Those were just some comforts" He sat on the towel. Suddenly, one section of the tree moved a little.

Chase looked startled, then went over and pushed back the leaves. A little girl of about six stood at the "Entrance" She had long red hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Twase?" The girl questioned in a small baby voice. "Who's she?" Chase looked amazed, then hugged the girl. Once he was done, he turned to Zoey.

"Four days ago I found this girl wandering around PCA's food court. She was lost so I brought her here. I thought she was dead! Her name's Jamie by the way" Chase explained.

Zoey looked amazed too, and smiled at the little girl. Maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all.

Note: Yes I spelled Chase like "Twase" Because Jamie was only six.


	4. A Little Kiss

**Memories-Chapter Four: A Little Kiss**

After Chase had introduced the little girl, Zoey had sat in a corner of their "House" and thought about what had happened. A tear trickled down her cheek, but she hurriedly pushed it away, hoping nobody had seen.

"What's the matter?" Jamie had seen. Zoey mentally cursed. "Oh, nothing" She replied, trying to smile reassuringly. Chase, much to Zoey's shock, had stolen some fruit. Usually he was a very…honest boy.

"Here" Chase said, throwing an apple to Zoey, and giving a pear to Jamie. He took a orange for himself. After everybody had eaten and fallen asleep, Zoey sat up, and went to stand outside the hut. If only everything was normal again…a hand touched her shoulder. "What the!" Zoey would have said more, if another hand had not covered her mouth.

"Shhh, Zoey!" It was Chase. Zoey relaxed, and Chase took his hand away. They sat down, next to each other. Zoey sighed, and looked up at the stars.

"Sad, huh?" Chase asked after a moment, and though they both already knew the answer, he thought maybe it would help to get the feelings of them both out.

Zoey looked at Chase. "Yeah" She replied, and did something she had never done before. She kissed Chase on the lips. Slowly, Chase's arms found Zoey's back, and he hugged her to him. Zoey, in turn, let her hands rest on his neck.

They broke apart, smiled, and went inside to sleep. No words needed to be exchanged.

A/N: OMG guys I am sooooooo sorry! I've been taking these HUGE exams for the past week, and my birthday was last Saturday. (April 9) Here are some thanks:

**RoomToBreatheZoey101**: Thanks! Lol I will try not to make any grammar mistakes. And don't worry, with the exception of the kissing parts, like you read above, this story is staying within its original rating.

**RockOpera**: Hey! Thanks! I like to make funky stories! And original. I'm making stories all the time! I think about what could happen to me in real life, add some originality to it, and think some more! And I shall update more, now that my exams are finally over!

**Zoey101Fan:** Thanks! I shall! They go to the middle of nowhere lol

**Natalie:** Thank you so much! Yes, very sad, like you said, but I agree, it is interesting. But what author wouldn't find their own story interesting? Lol

**Tinkiwinki:** Thanks! I enjoy writing it!

**Banana-The-Peel:** Sorry, but if you don't like my story, why both reading and reviewing? And there are other people on the earth in this story, just not where they are!

**.O.SeXYChIcA.O: **Well, thanks! I enjoy writing it, but I love hearing reviews! It helps me keep in touch with what my readers want to happen!

**Chase Luvs Zoey: **Thank you soooo sooo sooo much! That brightened up my day! I shall! And I agree, Chase and Zoey are perfect, as your screen-name hints!


End file.
